forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowmantle
| races = Humans and elves | languages = | religion = Bane | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Mushroom wine Lumber | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = 1000 DR | start event = | start date = | event1 = Conquered by the Zhentarim | date1 = 1355 DR | event2 = Destroyed by a nature elemental | date2 = 1369 DR | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Grimbones | ruleryear1 = 1369 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Snowmantle was a quiet and tranquil village found near the Border Forest in Daggerdale, from the 11 century DR onwards. They lived in peace and relative seclusion until the Zhentilar forces invaded the region. Despite its solitude, the settlement was well-defended by the human citizens, the local hybsils, as well as the Lost, a group of isolated elves that lived deep within the nearby forest. The peaceful hamlet was occupied by the Zhentarim for over a decade, having been transformed into a slave labor camp to serve their nefarious schemes in the region. Description Snowmantle was fairly nondescript, with few features that would draw in visitors from the surrounding areas. It had a sizable stables, which housed a couple dozen steeds and work-horses; a smithy, run by Snowmantle's lone dwarf resident Korin Ironnugget; a large but plain manor house; and scattered, modest dwellings for the village's permanent residents. In addition to their locally enjoyed mushroom wine, Snowmantle was most well-known as the childhood home to one of the Knights of Myth Drannor, Lanseril Snowmantle. Trade The village was relatively obscure, but was known to produce a unique wine made from a type of mushroom that could only be found in the Border Forest. The fungi were fermented in fresh spring waters for a few months, and stored in casks. The resulting wine was definitely an acquired taste, popular in Snowmantle and the nearby villages but likely to be reviled in the big cities such as Waterdeep. Following the Zhent occupation, it became a significant source of lumber for their operations in the Dalelands. Notable Locations * Singing Dryad: A favored local tavern, owned by Juliana Saan, which survived the Zhent occupation. * Temple of Bane: This shrine to the Lord of Tyrants was constructed for the Zhent Banites who worshiped under the Vigilant Talon, Glorganna. * Winery: Located in the southern end of Snowmantle, the establishment of Willard Gooseford typically produced between 10 to 20 casks a week. History Snowmantle was founded in the year 1000 DR by groups of cooperative humans and elves. It was taken over by a contingent of Zhentarim forces in 1355 DR, who transformed the town into a slave labor camp. The Black Network used it as a base to support their logging efforts in the Border Forest. When Lanseril Snowmantle caught wind of the Zhent occupation of Snowmantle in 1369 DR, he requested aid from both his fellow adventurers in the Knights of Myth Drannor and the Harpers, and was told by both groups that they were too busy to come to the village's aid. He contacted some of the intelligent fey of the Border Forest and began small raids and sabotage skirmishes against the Zhentarim. After a matter of weeks, however, he was caught by Zhent mages, imprisoned by the Zhent slavemasters, and warned that his escape would result in the death of at least five otherwise-innocent slaves. Later in the year, Lord Mourngrym Amcathra of Shadowdale hired a band of adventurers to rescue Lanseril, his friend and former companion, from the Zhentarim forces in Snowmantle, disguised as wandering mercenaries. The adventurers managed to infiltrate Snowmantle, and contacted Lanseril in his prison cell; he had just enough time to suggest that they reach out to the Lost within the Border Forest. After the adventurers managed to contact the reclusive band of elves, the Lost's keeper of knowledge Tanseril, who was also Lanseril's grandfather, bestowed upon them a scroll of summon nature elemental to aid the party in their liberation of the village. It is unknown if one of the adventurers read from the scroll, or if it was Lanseril himself, but once the recitation was completed the earth beneath Snowmantle began to rise, before exploding and sending rock and dirt in all directions. Within the vast crater stood an enormous nature elemental that dwarfed the Zhents and slaves alike. While the fates of the Zhentarim and slaves that lived within Snowmantle were uncertain, the town itself was leveled. Some of Snowmantle's more established residents, the Harper ranger Walter Geddstone, Julianna Saan of the Singing Dryad, and Lanseril's elderly uncle, Willard Gooseford, returned to the town's ruins a month later to being rebuilding their home. Appendix References Category:Villages Category:Human settlements Category:Elven settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Daggerdale Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations